The Hunger Games:Girls Only!
by tinydancer12
Summary: Everyone is completely surprised when their district escort announces that it will be an all girls Hunger Games! This follows all 24 tributes from the Reaping to their death. I'm not that good at summaries but please read!


**Disclaimer:I do not own anything except for the characters and things that I made up.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Reese Parker, District 12, 14 years old**

I run out of the Hob, my blond hair flying out behind me. I feel the meat I have hitting my leg again, and again. The sky is a perfect blue, and the grass, well, it doesn't look so great. I feel a few rocks in my shoes from the gravely path. I feel the wind against my face.

Soon, I see my decrepit, old, black and grey house a few meters away. My mom is standing in the front yard, working on our garden. I'm surprised that our plants haven't died yet. We barely ever get to tend to them, even though they are a source of food for us.

The door creaks when I open it. I close it slowly behind so that it doesn't break for good. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen and put the meat on the table. Then I leave to my room before dinner.

I stare out the window to the clear blue sky above. There are only a few white clouds floating slowly by. I soon hear my mom, Rebecca, calling me to dinner. I leave my bedroom and go down to the dining room.

"How was your day, Reese?" my mom asks. That phrase is what my dad would ask me every time he got home from work. My dad died in a mining accident when I was 6, and my little sister Madelyn was only 4. It was a few weeks before my birthday, when I was going to turn 7, in mid-March. He was mining, like always, and I definitely didn't think that would be the last time I saw him well. It was about 2:00 pm, and someone knocked on our door. My mom answered it, and there was a tall, official-looking lady in 4 inch high heels. Her dark hair was in a bun and she had glasses. She told us that my dad wasn't doing well and that he was in a mining accident. We rushed to the healer's house. When we arrived, I saw my dad lying out, with a lot of burns. He died before my eyes.

"Oh, good. Yours?" I say, awaken from my thoughts.

"Great! What about you, Madelyn?" my mom asks.

I zone out from the conversation. I think about the Reaping tomorrow. I wonder whether I'll be picked as a tribute. Then again, my name is only in there 3 times. That's nothing compared to 18 year olds. Their names are in there 7 times! I wonder what video they'll show us this year, and what our district escort, Kathleen Madelia, will say.

Before I know it, I'm in bed. Even though I'm supposed to be asleep, I never can sleep the night before Reaping day. I'm always too worried that I'll be picked. Outside, there is a full moon, and a few clouds. I see a few constellations. I open my door slowly, hoping it won't creak. I slowly walk down the hallway as quietly as I can. I go outside and lie down on the grass. I look at the stars and see a few constellations, like the Big Dipper. After a few minutes, I take a walk through the yard to a pair of trees in the backyard. I sit on the hammock, then swing my feet up. I close my eyes and feel the light breeze ruffle my hair. It feels like paradise, but I know it's not. This is District 12, and it's no paradise.

I wake up to the sound of a bird chirping. I realize I must have fallen asleep out here. I get off the hammock and walk inside. I sneak back into my room and take out my book. Normally, I would go out hunting, but today's Reaping day, and there isn't anyone at the Hob.

Soon, Madelyn and my mom are awake. We quickly eat breakfast, then get ready for the Reaping. I wear a green dress that goes down to my knees, with a white ribbon around the waist. It has short sleeves that are very plain, not poufy or anything. My mom puts my hair in a dutch braid, with a flower on the end. We soon set out to the town square to go to the Reaping.

After I sign in with the Capitol officer, I enter the section labeled '14 year olds'. Before I know it, Kathleen Madelia is on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Welcome to the 80th annual Hunger Games!" Kathleen says. "Now to the Treaty of Treason. Boring, boring, boring." she continues.

I find Kathleen quite funny actually. She has shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her hair is normally swept back in a headband. Today, she is wearing a long purple dress and a matching purple headband. She seems like she'd be really nice to meet, but maybe she's just like that onstage. After Kathleen has read the Treaty of Treason, she continues with her funny commentary.

"Well, that was quite pleasant, wasn't it?" she said with a laugh.

"Now, I have a quick announcement to make. This year will be an all-girls Hunger Games! How exciting! And next year, it will be an all-boys Hunger Games! I'm just so excited!" Kathleen says, and I freeze on the spot.

Kathleen continues. "Now to our first female tribute!"

Kathleen walks over to the first glass ball. She reaches her hand in and swishes her hand around. She snatches up a slip of paper. She raises it her face and unfolds it.

"Reese Parker!" she yells.

I start shaking. I'm stunned. The crowd of 14 year olds moves away and pushes me forward. I slowly walk forward to the stage and up the stairs. A Peacekeeper grabs my arm and pulls me the rest of the way. I try not to let my shakiness be to visible to everyone. I hear sobbing in the crowd.

"Well Reese, there's no reason to be nervous! Let's have a round of applause for our first female tribute!" Kathleen says.

Then, she walks over to the second glass ball. I pay complete attention. I want to know who my competitor will be. Kathleen reaches her hand in, and snatches up a name near the top. She raises it to her face and reads:

"Cassie Mason!"

A girl who looks to be about 15 years old walks slowly up to the front. Cassie doesn't look like she is scared at all.

"May I present to you, the tributes of District 12!"

88888888

Soon, I am ushered into the Hall of Justice, where I will say my goodbyes before the Games. I look around. There is a small brown couch sitting in the middle with a wooden side table sitting next to it. I sit down on the couch and wait to see if anyone comes.

After a few minutes, my mom is ushered in. I run over and give her a hug. She is in tears. I help her sit down on the couch.

"R-Reese, I-I want y-you t-to have t-this. Y-Your d-dad w-was going t-to g-give t-this t-to you." She says, and gives me a necklace.

The necklace has a silver metallic string and a pink heart with a silver outline for a charm. It's beautiful. I put it on.

"Your time is up." The Peacekeeper says.

I give my mom a hug and tell her it'll be okay. Then, they usher her out and my little sister, Madelyn, comes in. I pick her up and hug her. She is crying as well.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about it. Just try to stay away from the town square's tv, okay?" I say.

"O-o-okay." Madelyn says in tears. Then she looks around and says: "Good luck." before being ushered out of the room.

I say goodbye to my best friend, Lia Savonne. I take a mental image of her. Her long brown hair, her bangs falling into her eyes, her sparkling green eyes, her tan skin. I'm breaking down in tears by the time Lia leaves. I know already that I won't be returning. I'm being sentenced to death.


End file.
